


Praying for an angel.

by Alaxamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angels Are Watching Over You, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Drinking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impala, M/M, Masturbation, Praying to Castiel, Sleeping in the Impala, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Dean finds himself angry and alone. All he wants is Cas to answer him. Maybe some hard.../hard/ praying would get a reactions.Set in the middle of season eight. No major spoilers, some about purgatory.





	1. A little bit bit of praying does a man good.

**Author's Note:**

> Set when they first get the bunker.
> 
> Set right before they have the Hitler case. 
> 
> Dean gets back from a run by himself to see Kevin who has taken off on his own bender. 
> 
> Gets back and asks about hearing from anyone, even Cas. Sam says no, Dean said not on his end either.
> 
> So means dean's been praying. 
> 
> I ask my husband what he thinks Dean has been doing on that run, and he says “ Masterbating”. 
> 
> Thank you hubby for the plot bunny.
> 
> I also need a Beta. If anyone wants to...

He was still pissed, his knuckles had been white for nearly an hour while he held onto the wheel. His mind flared back to every one they had lost, and a lump of lead that settled in his stomach when he thought he was going to have to add Cas. How could he get the Angel’s attention? 

He slowed his car, pulling out onto a disused road; left baby in park. He stayed within the darkened car, only light by the dim glow from the dash. How in the seven hells where they going to save Cas if they had no idea what he was going through. ‘Naomi…’ the name felt wrong in his brain. 

After Fishing behind the seat for a moment he grinned widely as he pulled an almost full bottle of whisky out. It looked old but hell, shit like this would just keep. 

After settling into the passenger seat and pulling the keys from the ignition. He opened the bottle and took a long hard suck. After the long draft and a few drops spilled down his chin, he pulled the bottle away and gasped. It burned worse than the moonshine he had had back a few states back. Whatever this worn off label used to say was in here; it was no longer that. The burn only intensified with the long hiss of breath then turned into a hard coughing fit. 

It took a few more moments of letting the burn subside before the idea of another long swig took trigger in his body. 

After another coughing fit, he set the bottle on the floor board and turned, crossing his legs over the long bench. He leaned his over heated head back against the thickly fogged glass.

“You know what sucks… we would help you,” Somehow he had found his voice. He didn't know what he was saying or how else to say it.  
“You have fucked up… just like Sam and I have.” He felt a burn rise up a little more in the back of his throat. It wasn't from the alcohol. “After everything… after Purgatory… you saved me Cas…” his voice hitched in his throat again. “We saved each other… then.. this…” he moved his arm down and picked up the bottle taking another one, a little slower and much less. Just enough to cover the burn that had settled into his upper throat.

“Cas… we shared something.” He took a long breath and let it out with only a slight shudder to it. “and I don't know what that means to you…” he ran his left hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly, trying to get a feeling though this pain. 

“When I saw you Cas…. Near the edge of that water… it wasn’t just relief of finding a friend…” since he was already sharing, he minus well go all the way. It's not like the angel could hear him any more, so many nights he spent letting up small prayers. Ones of forgiveness, some of longing. 

“Cas you are the only other constant in my life… you are the one who has saved me over and over… “ he stopped for a moment covering his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Another swing sounding like a good idea. 

He forgot taking it slow and another long drag sent him into a coughing fit. But finally after another battle to control his breathing, he sat back in the leather, a warmth settling over himself.

“Cas… man… you don't know how much I need you… how much it kills me to not see you…” he sucked in a breath through his teeth. He ran his hand over the back of his neck, his brain sparking the memory of when he had asked Cas about ‘cloud seeding.

Would the angel ever get the chance to find the right being to loose that… a small shiver ran over him, he could blame it on the cold night, but the liquor was burning through his veins. How would Cas do that? 

What? That wasn't the right question. The liquor haze must be setting on a little early. His brain had flicked through the scene at the brothel to the walk to his car.

What if Cad had another reason for not taking the girl… was it because he was only attached to another Angel, like some biology thing. Or maybe just maybe… she didn't have the right parts. 

 

A snort broke through the silentness of the car. If Dean where to find out… maybe… maybe he would have taken the leap in Purgatory. But in that hellish place, there was no time for thoughts like these. Even with the table issue on hand he now had time to think, it wasn't just “Kill to leave, Kill to protect, Kill to stay alive.” 

Now though… even though Cas seemed to be apart of something worse. He would take a chance.. He needed to know, before they ever lost the chance. 

“Cas… man. You want to know something” there is a small laugh settling over the burn. He took one final swig, clearing the bottle. The final push to say what he needed to say.

He leaned forward pulling his coat off and setting it behind his lower back, then resting his hand ideally on his belt. 

“ Cas.. the moment I saw you on that river, I felt everything.” He closed his eyes for a moment trying to re-feel those few moments. “All of the long stars, talk, touching, or interaction… they washed over me… and all I wanted to do Cas…” another shutter breath, “I wanted to kiss you Cas…”

“Fuck man…” a broken laugh rises from his chest, “I have wanted to do something to you every day since that moment at the river… When there was finally a moment to rest, and Benny didn't make enough heat, I would curl into you.” another laugh escaped. He never thought back to those nights. Where his human body finally gave in to needing sleep. Benny would sit watch as he would curl into the only heat source they could provide, the Angel. 

“Cas… there was a million reasons as to why you had to be the big spoon.” a small bark of a laugh echoed in the car, how could he admit that he had cuddled the Angel, something that would have been too chick-flick. But it needed to happen, Dean had pushed his body nearly too far on multiple occasions, and the heat was needed so he could sleep. 

“But cas… “ he smiled at the ceiling, his hand moving his belt slightly. “The moment you wrapped your arms around me, pulled that nasty trench coat over both of us… and your scent was everywhere, clogging everything…” a frown creased his forehead, “I curled up so tight, so there was no chance you could feel how hard I had gotten. I thanked every god I could think of for finding you. You probably thought that I was disgusted at the fact I had to be there…” 

A small smile, “There were nights that I wanted to move, I wanted to do something more than that holding pattern. But we couldn't. Cas...we just couldn't.” Another shuddering breath fogged the windows further, one hand moved along his belt as the other felt the empty weight of the bottle. The liquor had warmed him completely and the cold haddn’t seeped in yet. 

“Cas near the end… when I saw that hopeless look in your eye… I wanted to take it away.” god how he wanted to. If he had thought turning in the middle of the night, would have helped, would have let Cas know just how much the angel was worth. He would have in an instant. But instead he had decided to just keep killing, keep fighting.

“You know Cas… you could make up for all of this… you could make up for all this shit…” laughs softly and starts to undo his pants.

“I already forgave you… but come on Cas… I need something to take away from this…” another hollow laugh as he closes his eyes inhaling long and hard through his nose. If he tried he could remember the smell of that old coat. Dirt, and something that had to have belonged to Cas: burning ozone, and a slight scent of honey. 

“You remember that honey you had? When you popped up on my hood?” Yet another laugh slips from him, as he unzips his jeans slowly. He always liked the slow build up. “Not only did I want to pull you back into my car but fuck Cas.” He stops to chuckle at his small joke, “I wanted to smear that honey all over that long neck… Cas… come back.. please… let me show you how much you mean to me…”

His voice had gone low from the burn of something else than the liquor. It seemed his body could easily slip into that lust starved brain he had for nearly a year in that place. The only lust he had been able to state, was for the hunt and kill. 

“I could worship you Cas. Every day that you come back… I would start at the toes… making sure that you knew even the lowest part of you was above me,” he let a soft growl escape his lips as he left his pants unzipped and open, moving to just press on the hard line of his cock straining against the tight jeans. 

“Suck on each one, slowly move up. Kiss your loved legs, seeing if you are even slightly ticklish.” A dry laugh wheezes out of him as he sides his hand along his jean incased hardness. “Fuck cas, I would kiss you until I blacked out… fuck your mouth with my tongue until your blue eyes are lust blown.” He lets out another soft grunt as the pressure within his jeans becomes a bit too much.

He would never admit, this pass time of praying to Cas was something he partook in regularly. Even just small things, anything to try and gain the Angel’s acknowledgement. But this, he slowly pulls his aching cock out into the humid temperature of the car; was a whole new beast. 

“Fuck Cas… would you get hard while I kissed you?” a soft groan rumbled through his open lips. “Would you rut that dirty body against me?” he slowly ran his hand along his member, thoughts flashing to the older being. “Would you tell me stop, Cas? I would suck down your neck leaving dark bruises so anyone would know you are taken.” Another deep growl escaped his lips as he tightened the grip against his member. He began a slow motion on it as he thought about the small grunts that the Angel let small sounds escape him as they fought. 

“Cas, come on buddy.” his voice was slightly higher pitched. He hand moving quicker, squeezing a bit tighter. “I need you here Cas… please…” 

He jerked quicker, the praying that had escaped from him had now become a lattiny of begging and the Angel’s name. 

As the heat settled in his lower stomach, his hips jerked upward into his hand. “Come on Cas… let me feel you…” he groaned, he used his feet on the other door as leverage; to buck hips up into his hand. He knew he wouldn't appear. But fuck he could hope.

“Please Cas…” he lets out a final gasp as his brain seems to flash and his body tenses as he cums. 

His mind faded slowly back, fell into a dark deep sleep. 

When he awake he could have sworn he heard the flutter of wings before he had passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Set when they first get the bunker.// Set right before they have the Hitler case. // Dean gets back from a run by himself to see Kevin. // Gets back and asks about hearing from anyone, even Cas. Sam says no, Dean said not on his end either.// So means dean's been praying. // I ask my husband what he thinks Dean has been doing on that run, and he says “ Masterbating”. // Thank you hubby for the plot bunny.// ****~~¤

 

**“Cas… we shared something.”** _What? Castiel sat upright. Something shot through him. It was Dean again… how does he do this? He was not suppose to get past this retraining_.

 

**“Cas…. Near the edge of that water… it wasn’t just relief of finding a friend…”** small prayers. Ones of forgiveness, some of longing. _The longing shot through him again as his back went ramrod straight. He had just been halfway around the world; resting in the grace of heaven to recharge. He was now fully alert. The prayers calling out to him like a siren._

 

**“Cas you are the only other constant in my life… you are the one who has saved me over and over…”** _Oh heavenly father how did he have this hold? Why would the god above give him such a link? How could it cut through the haze that Naomi has been scrambling his brain into._

 

**“Cas… man… you don't know how much I need you… how much it kills me to not see you…”**

 

_He couldn't stop himself. He had to go. The pull was far too strong_. A small shiver ran over Dean, it could be blamed it on the cold night.

_He found himself hunched slightly in the back seat of Dean's Impala. Why would Dean be calling out to him while in the front seat getting drunk. He was thankful that he made sure he was invisible, making slipping away easy_. 

 

_The sight of Dean's profile stopped him for a moment. How had god made this man so very beautiful? Nearly perfect in symmetry, all of the paint god had used to give him color complement each other._ Dean was a part of God's greatest paintings. 

 

A snort broke through the silentness of the car. “ **Kill to leave, Kill to protect, Kill to stay alive.”**

_He reeled slightly, slightly scared that Dean knew he was here._

 

**“Cas… man. You want to know something?”** there is a small laugh. Dean took one final swig, clearing the bottle.

 

_No no he did not know… the male in front was praying again. Cas settled in his seat, wings curling back in again. He wanted to stay and listen._

Dean leaned forward pulling his coat off and setting it behind his lower back, then rested a hand ideally on his hip. 

 

_He watched him move suddenly. The scent of overly fermented rye wafted from Dean’s pores already, heavy on his breath._

 

**“Cas.. the moment I saw you on that river, I felt everything.”** Dean closed his eyes for a moment. _He cocked his head watching the male move. What would Dean be thinking of? What power did they have over the younger male._ **“All of the long stars, talk, touching, or interaction… they washed over me… and all I wanted to do Cas…”** another shutter breath, _oh those thoughts. How Dean must be feeling. It was not longing that he had felt. Dean was letting his anger flow freely tonight… this is exactly what he needed to hear from the younger man. More penitence for the sins he had cast upon him._

**“I wanted to kiss you Cas…”** _What?!_

 

**“Fuck man…”** a broken laugh rises from Dean’s chest, _What was he saying?_ **“I have wanted to do something to you every day since that moment at the river… When there was finally a moment to rest, and Benny didn't make enough heat, I would curl into you.”** another laugh escaped the younger male. _Oh those nights. Where He burn his grace just a bit hotter, making more heat for Dean. He pushed his blood fast and hot to give the other male enough to live. Dean’s body had been human... too human for that reality._

 

**“Cas… there was a million reasons as to why you had to be the big spoon.”** a small bark of a laugh echoed in the car.

 

**“But cas…”** Dean smiled at the ceiling, his hand moving his belt belt slightly. Even at a side profile, Dean’s smile lightened his face. The sound of the younger males callused fingertips caused him to sit forward looking over the low back bench to see what Dean was doing. 

 

**“The moment you wrapped your arms around me, pulled that nasty trench coat over both of us… and your scent was everywhere, clogging everything…”** a frown creased Dean’s forehead, one also ceased his forehead, sending his head tilting slightly.

 

**“I curled up so tight, so there was no chance you could feel how hard I had gotten.”** _Hard? How hard Dean had gotten? There is no chance the lounging male ment hard in the way he was thinking about it._ **“I thanked every god I could think of for finding you. You probably thought that I was disgusted at the fact I had to be there…”**

 

_Dean had thought that he would think this beautiful creature was disgusting for needing help? How many times has he gone back to Dean for help?_

 

A small smile graced Dean’s, **“There were nights that I wanted to move, I wanted to do something more than that holding pattern. But we couldn't. Cas...we just couldn't.”** Another shuddering breath fogged the windows further, one hand moved along the leather of Dean's belt as the other felt the empty weight of the bottle.

 

_What was he listening too? Is this a dream? Is this something that Naomi messed up too? He could still hear Dean's hand on own belt. His eyes flicked down, looking over the large palm. With a short intake of breath his eyes flicked over Dean’s waist, eyes catching on Dean's length traveling partly up his thigh._

 

**“Cas near the end… when I saw that hopeless look in your eye… I wanted to take it away.”**

 

_He leaned forward slightly, inhaling Dean’s scent again. It floated around him like a drug nearly. The younger man looked Sad, nearly wishful as he spoke. Oh what the Angel would give him any wish he was to crave._

 

**“You know Cas… you could make up for all of this… you could make up for all this shit…”** _How could he ever make up for these things? How could he ever make Dean understand what was happening. His Re-training made his body stay hidden, his voice nothing._ _The angel knew he could stay, but he could not interfere._ Dean laughs softly and starts to undo his pants. 

 

_What is the younger man doing? Did he have to use the restroom? He had seen the boys use a bottle before, but they were in the middle of nowhere, Dean could have easily gotten out and used the bushes._

 

**“I already forgave you… but come on Cas… I need something to take away from this…”** another hollow laugh escapes Dean when he closes his eyes inhaling long and hard. _What could the angel give Dean? What has Dean not already taken from him? Name it and this this will be the younger male’s._

 

**“You remember that honey you had? When you popped up on my hood?”** Yet another laugh slips from him, as he unzips his jeans slowly. _He had almost not heard Dean over the sound his zipper made in the silent car. Should He leave if He was going to take care of it. What was making Dean’s mind jumpblike this… He felt like he would get the angelic version of whiplash from the male Not he front seat._ **“Not only did I want to pull you back into my car but fuck Cas.”** Dean stops to chuckle, **“I wanted to smear that honey all over that long neck… Cas… come back.. please… let me show you how much you mean to me…”**

 

His voice had gone low...

 

_Honey? Dean was speaking on smearing the sweet gift from bees all over his body? But why? What good could such a sticky substance do on him? And how in the world would Dean show him how much he means with honey…? Something was not adding up._

 

**“I could worship you Cas. Every day that you come back… I would start at the toes… making sure that you knew even the lowest part of you was above me,”** _He had never been more thankful for his quiet training. Hearing the saved one’s voice like this… his toes curled in his hard boots, it was an odd feeling, but it felt good to have a slight distraction. His body seemed to be heating. Dean let a soft growl escape his lips, as younger man left his pants unzipped and open, He leaned closer eyes widening slightly as he leaned over the low back of the front seat. His eyes raked over Dean's body._  The young male moved to just press on the hard line of his own cock straining against the tight jeans. 

 

**“Suck on each one, slowly move up. Kiss your loved legs, seeing if you are even slightly ticklish.”** His mouth opened slightly, leaning like he was he could feel his body harden in the slacks. A dry laugh wheezes out of Dean as he slide a hand along the dark blue denim incased hardness. _A near strangled sound escapes his lips as his hands tighten on his knees. If he had been human, his knuckles would be past the bright white, And If he were human, the breath he was holding would have exploded out of him already._

 

**“Fuck cas, I would kiss you until I blacked out… fuck your mouth with my tongue until your blue eyes are lust blown”** the intoxicated young male lets out another soft grunt.

_His eyes trailed up to look at Dean’s perfect face. No light was needed to see the lines of his face and the slight color of his soul under his skin._

 

Dean’s eyes were closed tightly and a deep flush ran over his young face and what he could see of dean’s chest. _So very beautiful, the song that whistled through Castiel's grace was a beautiful one, one that he wished he could share with his brothers and sisters, yet he knew better. The song burned in his chest but he continued to watch the soul in the front seat, his eyes moved back down the line of taut muscle in the front seat._

 

Dean slowly pulls his aching cock out into the humid temperature of the car. _About now he understood, Dean was using his ability to call to Cas… to get him to come back to him. For some reason he knew it was wrong, to want to be here. But the ancient one could not find a reason to care._ _He had seen many animals procreate, he found beauty in each one. While humans seemed to have some of the odder types of fornication, not much of it had caught his eye. Until he saw Dean with a woman that he found human fornication as something enticing, in the act. A feeling of pure awe would overtake him as._

 

_If he closed his eyes he could easily recall the beauty in every act that Dean made. But in this act. These movements of freeing a cock, these moments engulfed him in a new awe. The Last moments paled to this. Watching Dean do this.. with his name on his lips. Oh yes. This is a new view that he will look back on and bask in the glory of it._

 

**“Fuck Cas… would you get hard while I kissed you?”** _Dean couldn't be.. but that was the last bit of denial he could think of… The younger male was praying so very hard, that he could feel in every fiber of his being. He wanted to make himself known so very badly. But he couldn’t.._ Naomi would not allow it. A soft groan rumbled through the soft bow of Dean's open lips.

**“Would you rut that dirty body against me?”** the younger male slowly ran a hand along his own aching member, _the angel didn't mean for his body to jerk copying the movement of the younger male’s hand. He was so thankful that the gasp that escaped him at the delicious feeling of friction in his pants, was silent. He was still leaned over the seat watching Dean moved his hand along his own cock._

 

**“Would you tell me stop, Cas? I would suck down your neck leaving dark bruises so anyone would know you are taken.”** Another deep growl escaped Dean’s lips. _He leaned his head slightly, exposing a long column of his neck to Dean. While the intoxicated one could not see it, it burned something brightly in the pit of his stomach._ He began a slow motion on his exposed cock.

 

_God the sound._ The sound of Dean’s rough hand moving slowly of his member seemed so loud in the quiet car. _He could feel his body’s blood moving, of no account for his own grace controlling everything. He felt a stiff hardness nestled between his legs, straining against the now slightly damp material of his boxers. His body had reacted this way before… but not to this extreme. The almost need to climb over the seat was so very intense._

 

**“Cas, come on buddy.”** Dean’s voice was slightly higher pitched his hand moving quicker. **“I need you here Cas… please…”** _his body struggled, every atom in his being longed to join Dean. The song singing throughout his wavelength settled on a pitch that matched Dean’s complete and utter need for him. But by some control he stayed seated. His hands hard balls on his knees as he falls slightly to the floorboards. His upper body still cranes over the front seat. Now his hardness pressed into the seat. For a brief moment he thanked his slacks for curving his cock upward slightly, it created a new very delicious feeling at the base of his cock head._

 

Dean jerked quicker, the praying that had escaped from him had now become a lattiny of begging and the Angel’s name.

 

_Dean was not speaking any language that he could any longer follow. All he could hear was Dean's soul singing, such a song that left his nerve ending fraying. His vessel felt like it was full of electricity_.

 

_His attention snapped to two things instantly._

 

Dean’s hips jerked upward into his hand. **“Come on Cas… let me feel you…”** the younger male groaned, he used his feet on the other door as leverage; to buck hips up into his hand. _He could not escape, his eyes were locked on Dean’s hand and cock, and his hips had pressed his rock hard self firmly against the seat. There was no moment in his body: not a blink, not a breath, not a rut._

 

_And Dean’s soul would have drug him here this very moment. No matter what he had tried, he would have been pulled here from the amount of soul he was pushing into this prayer. His his rocked just slightly on the back of the seat, his hands tight on the back of the seat._

 

**“Please Cas…”** Dean lets out a final gasp his body tenses as he cums.

 

_Dean’s spunk landed on his lip hot and sticky, shocking the angel but he caught it in stride and bucked his hips a final time, and his tongue slipped out to taste the sticky liquid._

 

_It tastes sweet, and the molecules sliding around completely Dean. Fructose, proteolytic enzymes, citric acid, acid phosphate and lipids;these were the first set of tastes that had him start to rut into the seat in inhuman speed, so quickly and lightly No one could have felt it. Cells that formed every bit of Dean's perfect DNA._

 

_And suddenly he snapped. Pushed a final time and came himself. He didn't wait he didn't let himself enjoy it as he suddenly took off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a second Chappy, let me know. I was thinking maybe a bit of voyeurism.


End file.
